roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M3A1
}} The M3A1 is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at Rank 71 or can be purchased with credits (CR). 'History' The M3A1 is an lightened and modified variant of the M3. It is chambered in .45 ACP. The M3 submachine gun was an open bolt submachine gun designed by George Hyde, then manufactured by General Motors and other companies in the United States' military complex. The main goal of the M3 was to find a cheaper alternative and to replace more expensive and heavy M1/M1A1 Thompson. Cost savings for the M3 came from creating the weapon primarily out of stamped sheet metal, following the more cost-efficient designs of the British Sten and the German MP40. The M3A1 variant was introduced in December 1944, featuring a slightly reduced weight and a simplified cocking mechanism for the weapon. 'In-game' ''General Information The M3A1 is a powerful, slow-firing PDW, having the lowest rate of fire (RoF) in-game at 450 RPM, even lower than that of the AG-3. On the other hand, it has the highest maximum damage in-class, being only a two-shot-kill (2SK) if at least one shot hits the head. The minimum damage is reasonable for a PDW chambered in .45 ACP, being a 5SK past 120 studs. It has mild, controllable recoil that makes hipfiring incredibly easy, but makes aimed fire more difficult. Usage & Tactics The M3A1 should not be used in a head-on fight, plain and simple, unless the player can get at least a headshot in. This means that the M3A1 should be played far more defensively, where players can hunker down in cover or run away if they can't kill their target efficiently. Most weapons can kill faster and don’t need aim that is as meticulate as the M3A1’s in a head-on fight, meaning that even if a player does manage to land some shots on target, it is likely that the user will find themselves on the receiving end of a weapon with a much faster firerate. Engaging in the open with this weapon is not advised, and engaging multiple people without a clear advantage in either a distraction or sheer tactical advantage will virtually guarantee the user's death. The M3A1's firing characteristics are extremely stable, meaning that hipfire is very easy to use - players can feel free to run and gun as long as they play defensively and choose targets that are unlikely to be able to retaliate easily. Additionally, the low firerate makes automatic fire relatively easy when sighted in, but the high vertical recoil will make using a high zoom optic difficult in situations when fully automatic fire is needed. Tap firing while aimed, however, is still accurate, playing to the M3A1's strengths of remaining in cover and taking potshots. The ace up the M3A1's sleeve is that it can attach any suppressor without having its shots-to-kill (STK) value affected. Whatever suppressor the player chooses, this provides the immense benefit of remaining undetected while firing. Additionally, with its 1500 studs/s bullet velocity, this means that the default suppressor is not capable of deteriorating its muzzle velocity, and heavier close-range oriented suppressors will more than likely not reduce bullet velocity to a huge extent, greatly increasing the viability of suppressors on the M3A1. The added benefit of stealth also means missed shots are less of a penalty as the user's position won't be shown on the minimap, making a missed opening shot less of a problem, as well as making hit-and-fade tactics even easier. Ultimately, this makes the M3A1 a great candidate for a stealth build, as recoil is easily controllable and muzzle velocity is low enough that the penalty for using a suppressor is less. Given the emphasis on defensive play, close-range sights such as the Reflex or Coyote Sight are good choices, given their low magnification level, thin frame, and wide field of view, allowing the user to switch to targets quickly without having to deal with the heavy recoil. Kobra Sight is another good candidate, given that it’s both low magnification and has a reticle that makes it easier to lead targets. Conclusion The M3A1 may be slow and incapable of putting up a fight in close quarters, but comes into its own when players keep on the defensive with this weapon. Its slow firerate means that a player can stay accurate, but punishes any misses with enough time for evasive targets to make their escape. With its relatively unique boon of being able to attach any suppressor without losing shots-to-kill, it's a prime candidate for players who enjoy stealthy attacks and picking off softened targets. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Suppressors don't affect STK count. * Suppressors don’t have a negative impact on muzzle velocity. * Highest maximum damage in class; 2SK in CQC if at least one shot hits the head. * Controllable recoil. Cons: * Slowest automatic RoF in-game. * Slowest ranged TTK in class. * Obstructive iron sights. * Any missed shots will make TTK significantly longer. * Cannot attach grips. 'Trivia' * The M3's informal name as the "grease gun" came from its similar appearance to the actual grease gun tool that is used by mechanics to apply grease to parts. * Due to the open bolt design, the M3A1 can't hold a round in the chamber pre-loaded. * In the test server, the M3A1 a has grey metallic color like its real life counterpart. However, when it was release, the color was changed to black, with only the magazine and the stock staying grey. * The M3A1 is one of the longest serving submachine guns in the US military, first serving in 1944 up until 1994. * This is the slowest firing automatic weapon ever put into Phantom Forces, firing even slower than the G11K2, which fired at 480 RPM on full auto. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons